


Angry Laura (One Shot)

by NegovanmanTrash



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, carmillaseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegovanmanTrash/pseuds/NegovanmanTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura got really pissed at Carmilla over something which seemed small to Carmilla but a huge deal to Laura. Hence, they argued and arguing led to ... other ... things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Laura (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so,  
> This is my very first Carmilla fanfic - which turned out to be quite explicit. So, if you want to comment, be nice! And if you don't, I'll take is as constructive criticism. So practically, say whatever the hell you like haha. Hope you enjoy it though xx

“Carmillaaaaa,” Laura impatiently knocked on the bathroom door of their new apartment in New York. Moving in together might have seemed like a stretch to some – especially Laura’s father who had not yet met the mysterious young woman whom his daughter was dating – but it seemed like a good idea to both Laura and Carmilla, so, they thought, why not? Nothing bugged Laura about living with Carmilla apart from three things: the empty blood bags that were _everywhere_ (Carmilla was yet to understand the concept of a bin and how to dispose of unwanted materials), the hair that the vampire seemed to shed uncontrollably (also everywhere) and finally, she hated, with an extreme passion, the stubbornness that came with dating a centuries old vampire.

“What the hell is taking you so goddamn long?” Laura angrily spat at the closed door.

“Relax, Creampuff,” came a muffled voice from behind the closed door. “I’m putting a shirt on.”

“Well, okay, I’ll just have to wait for another hour or so for shirt-wearing as I did for jeans-fitting and body-washing before that.” Laura sighed, feeling the sarcasm drip from her mouth like venom. “My father’s probably already at the bar waiting for us and he’s probably also been there for the last, what? Hour? Hour and a half? And do you know why? Because the girlfriend he’s supposed to meet is still in the bathroom getting rea-”

Carmilla opened the door, interrupting Laura’s train of ramblings. Laura stared at Carmilla for a few seconds too much, stuck in awe of the beauty Carmilla possessed. The black hair draping over her shoulders stood in contrast with the bright red of her lips which curved upwards when seeing Laura’s reaction.

From then, _everything_ started going south.

Laura glimpsed for a mere second at the clothes Carmilla had on and held her breath with eyes closed, praying that maybe, her vision betrayed her. Words filled her mouth and she was on the verge of a volcanic eruption but she kept it all in. She suppressed every word that dashed through her mind and opted for more polite and less violent ways to say that no, she could not wear those clothes to meet her father.

“Honey,” Laura said in the sweetest and calmest manner she could. “What are you wearing?”

Carmilla smirked all-knowingly. She sensed from the second Laura paused to look at her outfit that she did not particularly like it for the event and she knew that Laura would say something as subtly as possible.

“Clothes,” Carmilla said pushing past Laura, pausing to whisper a seductive “creampuff” in Laura’s ear. She kept on walking to the dresser by the bed where she had previously left her phone.

“You do know you are meeting the father, right?” Laura did her best to smile nonchalantly, as if every inch of clothing Carmilla had on wasn’t bothering the hell out of her. “And you do know you need to dress at least a step up from casual, right? 

“I’m fine, Laura, ripped jeans aren’t really gonna scandalise your father or something.” Carmilla sat on the bed with phone in hand and eyes glued to the screen, clearly avoiding Laura’s deadly gaze.

“Carmilla, I’m serious,” Laura said, snatching the phone from Carmilla’s hands. “Can you at least put on normal jeans? Or something that doesn’t show that much skin?”

Carmilla dropped her hands on her lap and shook her head. “I thought you liked me showing too much skin, Creampuff.” Carmilla climbed onto the bed and rested her back against the headboard.

“Carmilla!” Laura shouted. “Get. The hell. Up!”

Carmilla stood again and with inhuman speed, she grabbed Laura by the shoulders and pushed her onto the bed. “Want me to change?” She said as she climbed on top of her girlfriend. “You’re gonna have to take my clothes off yourself then.” The vampire smirked before kissing Laura hungrily.

To her surprise, Laura did not pull away or push her off. In fact, she complied, giving Carmilla the go-ahead to rip Laura’s blouse open. Buttons clinked against the tiles but instead of panicking, Laura pulled Carmilla closer to her, closing the space in between their bodies.

“You’re an asshole Carm,” Laura said in between kisses. “You’re a broody asshole.” She could feel Carmilla smiling against her lips, turning her on even more than she already was. She pushed Carmilla off of her and climbed on top herself.

“What was that, Cupcake?” Carmilla commented, clearly pleased with the urge in Laura’s movement.

“Krav Maga,” Laura bit the vampire’s lower lip, earning a very loud an unsubtle moan. “Carmilla,” Laura said, gazing into the lusty eyes of the vampire. “When I say that you have to change,” she continued, ripping the fabric of Carmilla’s shirt. “I usually mean you _have_ to change.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Carmilla said, another smile growing on her face. “Whatever you wish.”

Laura stopped for a second to see her gorgeous girlfriend in her lacey red bra but it didn’t take long before she was kissing and biting at Carmilla’s neck. She trailed kisses down her chest while slipping her hands under Carmilla, who arched her back, to undo her bra. Laura grabbed the ball of lace and threw it to the floor and continued to trace kisses along Carmilla’s chest. She licked Carmilla’s breasts but did not give her the pleasure of sucking on her nipples, allowing for a soft moan to escape from Carmilla’s lips.

Then, Laura continued down to the hem of her jeans and undid the button. She pulled them down and dropped them on the floor, and proceeded to remove the lacey red panties. She opened the vampire’s legs and kissed and bit and sucked at the vampire’s inner thigh, earning multiple groans from the aroused Carmilla. “Fuck, Laura, just get on with it.”

“You’re just gonna have to wait, Carm. Maybe next time, when I ask you to do something, you do it right away.”

“Oh, please,” Carmilla started but her strong front crumbled to ashes as her voice broke.

Laura let out a sound – something between a short laugh and a sigh – something the vampire deemed as a turn on.

Meanwhile, Carmilla’s thoughts were a whirlwind in her head. She was stuck between either tearing the beautiful girl’s clothes off and make her forget her own name, _or_ let her make Carmilla feel good – something she insanely needed at the unexpected nervousness that came along with the thought of meeting the girl’s father. She closed her eyes, let her body relax and went with the latter. Every kiss Laura planted on Carmilla’s thigh made her ache at her core, desperately wanting more, always wanting more. She could never have enough of Laura. Even looking at her made her fall in the bottomless pit of mesmerisation Laura’s body brought along with it.

Laura started inching closer to Carmilla’s core. She could already feel her throbbing – a strong wanting – no, needing – that Laura was seconds away from satisfying.

“Carmilla,” Laura said in a hushed voice. Carmilla tried to lift her head but it felt too heavy with all the thoughts and feelings and emotions of that very moment. “I am going to punish you for being a bad girl.”

Right then and there, if Carmilla had a pulse and a beating heart, it would have probably skipped its way out of her chest. She reached her hand out and ran it through Laura’s hair, subtly pulling the girl closer to her sex.

“No, Carm. It’s either gonna happen my way or not at all.” The vampire quickly pulled her hands away and moaned.

“Laura, please,” she barely managed to say.

“Be patient,” Laura teased. She put a hand on each of Carmilla’s thighs and licked her centre. One, delicate touch of the tongue was all it took for Carmilla to arch her back and moan so loud she had to cover her own mouth. Laura ran two fingers over Carmilla’s sex, barely touching her, but the vampire still groaned, waiting for more.

“What do you want, Carm?” Laura brought her mouth closer to Carmilla.

“You know what I want, Cupcake,” Carmilla spat in between moans.

“I want to hear you say it.” Laura said, not at all impressed by Carmilla’s will to sarcastically wade her way out of it.

“Laura,” Carmilla looked her dead in the eye. “I want you to fuck me. Hard.”

“Close your eyes, Carm, you’re in for a hell of a ride,” Laura said before she started kissing and licking Carmilla’s sex roughly. Carmilla moaned continuously, until finally, she put two fingers inside her girlfriend. Carmilla stopped moaning at the new sensation but as Laura began to thrust her fingers in and out, quickening the pace with each thrust, she started panting and moaning again.

“Fuck, Laura,” she said as Laura added a third finger. “I’m going to cum!”

Within the next five seconds, Carmilla was all over Laura’s fingers. However, Laura did not stop thrusting, she just slowed down the pace, allowing Carmilla to ride out her orgasm. When, the vampire was done, Laura got up and went to the bathroom to wash her hands, clearly very pleased with herself for the reaction she got from Carmilla. When she returned to the bedroom, Carmilla was still spent on the bed, barely able to move an inch.

“Get up,” Laura said in a dominating voice. “My father’s waiting.”

“I’d rather not obey,” said the limp body, still on the bed.

“Well, if you keep that up, you can forget round two tonight.” 

 


End file.
